


Say You Won't Let Go

by EmersonJade



Series: Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade
Summary: Levi gave Eren 3 days to calm down and returns home to await Eren's decision. This is the last part of the drabble series.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643074
Kudos: 37





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I did not post this when planned. I started writing it and then I was wondering how I should end it. I ended up walking away from it. I do hope this makes you guys happy. I will be working on another story (perhaps Klance for you Voltron fans). Do look forward to that.

I _don’t want to go. I can’t go. Don’t let me go. Say you won’t let go. You’ll stay by side like we vowed on our beautiful wedding day._

He pulled a picture from his wallet of their wedding day. Both of them were in white suits. Eren had a red rose in his chest pocket while Levi was in a red bow tie. Eren constantly screamed that it had to be a color other than black. He wasn’t much of a monochromatic person.

He allowed himself into the house, anxiety pent up inside him. Eren was already standing in the middle of the floor. His eyes refusing to meet Levi’s silver ones. He sighed and walked up to Eren, kneeling in front of him so that he was only able to look into his eyes.

Levi held Eren’s hands and awaited his verdict. He was in love with him. Every day that passed during the war was another painful reminder that he left Eren.

Ah, those beautiful green eyes. He loved those eyes deeply. Watching Eren’s face contort with so many emotions caused his heart beat to race faster than ever. His hands grew sweaty. No amount of wiping could fix it.

_Just say something. Don’t back down now, damn it. You fought in wars. You killed men. Just talk to him!_

“Eren,” he squeaked out. “I want to stay with you. I know you didn’t want me to leave. I know you were scared and worried, but I had to! They were going to come here to Shiganshina. I couldn’t let them!” His voice cracked more than a teenage boy going through puberty.

It was enough to make Eren give in. He reached for Levi’s hand and smiled painfully. His ring back onto his finger where it belonged. “I don’t like bearing grudges. I don’t like being alone. Don't leave me alone ever again.”

Levi pulled him into a tight embrace, tangling his fingers through the brunet’s hair and pulling him close to hide his tears, opposite of the loudly sobbing male in his arms. Eren hiccuped and pulled away to wipe his tears.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Levi chuckled and sniffled. “I know, brat. I love you too.”


End file.
